Não Estou Vendo Isso I
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Shun e Shiryu discutindo. Primeira fic da série de Não Estou Vendo Isso. Ikki POV. Yaoi HyogaXIkki. Nonsense, OOC


**Notas iniciais: **Fic totalmente OOC, com Yaoi HyogaXIkki n.n. De dia das mães para Maia Sorovar.

-.-.-.-

Hoje eu acordei com muito bom humor. Tive uma noite ma-ra-vi-lho-sa com meu patinho. Ai, ele me leva às nuvens... Bem, depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem (Ps: tenho que lembrar meu patinho de comprar uma vaselina melhor. A que eu comprei ontem não me serviu de nada), eu acordei de ótimo humor, às 10h da manhã, me levantei meio que cambaleando, fui ao banheiro tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro de sexo e topei meu patinho lá. E depois de uma rapidinha (Ps2: meu Zeus, dá pra imaginar como eu estou todo fudido, ne?) com meu insaciável patinho, tomamos banho - no meio de muitas preeliminares, mas tomamos banho - e fomos tomar café da manhã. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar Seiya se morrendo de comer. Ele precisa de uma namorada, definitivamente (Ps3: lembrar de falar com o Seiya para fazer uma dieta). Enfim, comecei a tomar café da manhã, comendo frutas leves para recompor as energias, quando chegam duas pessoas discutindo na cozinha que, Zeus do Olimpo, eu nunca imaginei que fossem discutir. Shun e Shiryu. Aí em baixo eu vou tentar ser o mais fiel o possível com o que eles disseram de verdade.

Shun: É A PUTA QUE PARIU, SHIRYU! (Ps4: eu nunca tinha imaginado o Shun mandando alguém a para a puta que pariu) VAI TOMAR NO CÚ! ò-ó9

Shiryu: MAS QUE MERDA, VIU? CUSTA, UM POUQUINHO QUE SEJA, FAZER O QUE EU ESTOU PEDINDO, MERDA? (Ps5: nunca vi o Shi-chan tão possesso) ù-ú9

Shun: CUSTA SIM! ò-ó9

E os dois continuaram discutindo e se ofendendo. Eu não ia fazer nada, tava até divertido, eu nunca tinha imaginado uma discussão desses dois. Até que meu querido, estimado, amado, idolatrado, apaixonado, salve, salve, patinho, resolveu se pronunciar (Ps6: coisa que seria ou Shun ou Shiryu que fariam, mas como eram os dois discutindo...)

Meu patinho: **EU POSSO SABER O QUE ESTÁ AOCNTECENDO AQUI?** (Ps7: meu patinho muito macho!) Ò-Ó

Shun: A culpa é dele! TT-TT

Shiryu: Não é não! u.u

Meu patinho: Dá pra explicar o que aconteceu? õ-o

Shiryu: É que... u.u

Shun: DEIXA QUE EU EXPLICO! É que esse cego cabeludo do caralho - apontando pro Shiryu - quer que eu me vista de **odalisca** (Ps8: ele enfatizou bem a palavra odalisca) para dançar para o Afrodite. ò-ó9

Eu: E o que tem de mais? n.n

Shun: E daí que tanto o Afrodite como eu somos homens, pô! ò-ó9

Seiya: E o que tem de mais? Teu irmão é viado, teu melhor amigo é viado, meio Santuário é feito de viados... -

Meu patinho: VIADO É A PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SEIYA! ò-ó9

Eu: Mas Hyoguinha, a gente é gay. E gay é igual a viado... ó-ò

Meu patinho: Ikki, meu anjo, - e me dá um selinho, que fofo! - a gente é gay sim, mas quando o povo fala viado é pra ofender! n.n

Eu: Eu sei - e dou outro selinho! n.n

Shun: A han... Posso continuar ou as duas gazelas vão continuar se agarrando? ò-ó9

Eu: Continua, vai. n.n

Shun: E daí, que eu não sou viado, e se o Shiryu me pediu para vestir de odalisca para dançar pro manobrista do Habib's (Ps9: depois de muito pensar descobri que manobrista do Habib's dá ré no quibe viado u.u) ò-ó9

Shiryu: Mas o que tem de mais? Você não é gay, por incrível que pareça! ù-ú9

Shun: ò-ó9! Você que é que eu dance para você!

Shiryu: Mas como? Eu tou cego! ú-ù

Seiya: É verdade... u.u

Shun: Mas por que a biba das rosinhas? Por que ele?

Shiryu: Por que eu prometi que eu que ia arranjar os viados para a despedida de solteiro do Afrodite e do Shura ú-ù

Aí eu só não sei o como foi que o Shun não matou o Shiryu, já que ele pegou faca e tudo mais. Depois disso o Shun pediu desculpas com cara da cachorro sem dono, sabe? O Shiryu não aceitou as desculpas e o Shun ficou com raiva por que os olhinhos de cachorro sem dono não surtiram efeito no Shiryu. Depois, beeeeeeem depois, é que o Shun foi lembrar que o Shiryu tá cego. O Shun anda meio tapado, tou preocupado com ele. Em fim, no final (Ps10: que coisa mais redundante), o Shun acabou concordando em dançar. Ele vai me ensinar uns passos pra eu dançar pro meu patinho n.n

Agora deixa eu ir que essa cinta-liga está me incomodando... Quero que meu patinho tire ela logo, se é que me entendem ;D (Ps11: me lembrar de matar quem ler esse diário. Ninguém pode saber que Ikki de Fenix chama seu namorado de "meu patinho", que é o uke e principalmente que Ikki de Fenix tem um diário ù-ú)

(Ps12: lembrar de contar do diário pro meu patinho, ele vai gostar n.n)

-.-.-.-

Tá, eu sei que essa fic tá MUITO viajada xDD MAs eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, por que se for positiva eu faço mais oneshots com os bronzeados, no mesmo genero, sabe? Como se fosse uma continuação :D

Beijos! E, porrrrr favor, dêem suas opiniões


End file.
